Briefe an den Helden von Battlespire
Die Briefe an den Helden von Battlespire (orig. Letters for the Battlespire Hero) sind eine Reihe von Briefen in . Fundorte * 1. Brief – Level 1, bei der Leiche des Torwächters Mactana Greenway * 2. Brief – ? * 3. Brief – ? * 4. Brief – ? * 5. Brief – ? * 6. Brief – Level 3, in einer Nische in der großen Höhle des Soul Cairn * 7. Brief – Level 4, Halle in Shade Perilous * 8. Brief – Level 4, Käfig in Shade Perilous Inhalt Erster Brief I sure hope you come through here, I could use the help. We are in so much trouble! All hell's broken loose here, and the gate home's blocked with some sort of damn thing which hurts to touch. A lot. Have a look around, see if you can find anyone alive to talk to. I'm going to try to get a disguise and get out in the confusion. I'm trying to remember what the instructor always said - scout out the land, eliminate your threats and gather resources. Or search, slaughter and steal for short. See if you can keep up. We're getting a real big test, looks like! Vatasha / Josian Zweiter Brief I've heard that one of the Battlemages is still alive - Clarentavious, I think. I haven't seen him, but then, I haven't had time to look for any secret doors or anything. They wanted him because of some machine or other that's broken. Oh, and Methats seems to be the one who's being left in charge, if you're interested. Stay close, you might need me! Vatasha / Josian Dritter Brief I've found another of those damn things like the ones which are blocking the Weir Gate - and a little Daedra went straight by it! I think he's got some sort of special charm or something that lets him through. I sure can't get past. Oh, and here's another hint for you - there's a big gem thing just near here - heals you right up! Boy, was I glad to find it! Vatasha / Josian Vierter Brief Glad you could make it. bad news - 1. wizards & guards dead. No prisoners I could find. 2. Daedra everywhere. Little long-ears - weak, but sneaky pack fighters. Big eyeless things with long arms - stupid and very tough. 3. Paxti Bittor is the traitor. Daedra may have some codes and keywords, but there're plenty of rooms and passages I can't get into. 4. Teleports don't work. Maybe mana locks, keywords? Look around - wizards are sloppy with security. 5. Floating symbols are magic sigils, and deadly! Weir gate is sealed by a REAL nasty one. Daedra wear amulets marked with same symbols. Tried to pass symbols wearing right amulets, but some work, some don't - can't figure pattern. Good news - 1. I'm sticking close to a boss daedra named Sumeer. Stole a cloak, hood, & amulet from a careless bodyguard. Sumeer has a mass teleportation artifact, I think. I wear the amulet, and go when he goes. 2. My Plan A: stay close to Sumeer and improvise. 3. My Plan B: Find an amulet with the same symbol as the one blocking the weir gate to get me back through the gate, or find something or someone else to get me through. Elseways we will never see Tamriel again. 4. My Plan C: Sneak until I'm discovered, then take as many with me as I can. 5. Don't think they know I'm here. 6. Command and security are sloppy. Politics? 7. Left you a pair of healing potions in this scroll. Toast my health when you quaff them. Suggestions - 1. The door to the teleportal off the north corridor near the tiger rug has some sort of password protection on it. Get it working. It leads upsection to Battlespire libraries, barracks, armories, and such. DON'T COUNT ON ME to get this open. I'm riding the boss daedra's coattails. 2. Find out how daedra got here. Bittor, the traitor, was master of teleportation and voidgates; that's the likely route. 3. Search for codes and keys and clues and weapons. I don't think the daedra got them all by a long shot. I couldn't search the battlemages or guards without drawing attention to myself, but some of them may have had time to leave something for posterity. And this is the Battlespire, for gods sakes. Who knows what stuff they have around here? 4. Stay with me, pal. Even if something happens to me, look for what's left. I'll make sure I pass on anything I can. Stay with me. Vatasha / Josian Fünfter Brief So far, so good. I'm with a group of Daedra with cloaks and hoods. Still careless, don't seem to expect trouble, but this disguise thing is too risky. When I get a chance, I'll slip off and follow under spell concealments. This place is crawling with spooks and bones. They call this place the Soul Cairn. The chief -- heard one call him "Lord Something-or-Other Moath" -- sent troops out to scout. The report is simple: DO NOT FOOL WITH THE WRAITHS! They cannot be killed or destroyed. Period. Sounds like a good policy. These daedra troops look pretty tough, but they aren't making a dent in the wraith things. So stay clear of them. Our next stop is someplace called Shade Perilous. Not sure after that. A couple of my Daedra companions had little accidents; I snatched their plunder. When I get a chance, I'll sort it out. Anything extra or dangerous I'll dump along the way for you. I'm leaving you two Spell Restoratives here; I got plenty extra. Keep your eyes out, and watch yourself. Vatasha / Josian Sechster Brief So much for the disguise. One of the big ones caught me sneaking around, and ripped into me. I knocked him through his hat, but he mussed my garments in a most thorough fashion. I think they may be on the lookout now. Be careful. I'm depending on silent feet and shadow spells now. You'll need two amulets to get past the warding sigils. I left an extra one here on the dock. I found the gate, many rooms on, past a graveyard, but don't know how the gate works. I'll hang around and slip through with the next courier. If I can leave the gate open, you're golden. If not, you're on your own. Maybe there's an inscription or manual hidden around somewhere. Stay AWAY from the wraiths. I can't even scratch one. The big Daedra are tough, but dumb - either they don't know spells, or can't cast them worth a damn. Next is a place called Shade Perilous. It's a Daedra stronghold, not one of the Dagon holds, but a Noctural domain. Makes no sense to me - Dagon and Noctural are supposed to hate each other - but we'll see soon enough. Keep a'coming. Vatasha / Josian Siebter Brief They're on to me. I'm on the run. I'm low on juice, and not in the best of health. I just began to realize I might not make it. No matter what happens, I'll go out with a lot of noise and fuss. If I have to make a sacrifice, just do me one last favor, and make sure the gesture isn't wasted. Sounds gloomy, but I need to say it. I hope we can look back on this someday as our greatest adventure. And if not, then drink a flowing glass at each occasion in remembrance of me. Vatasha / Josian Achter Brief Overheard this password, but no idea what it means, or who needs it. The Gerent of Dagon Rules Here Vatasha / Josian Übersetzung Erster Brief Ich hoffe, du kommst hier durch, ich könnte die Hilfe gebrauchen. Wir stecken in großen Schwierigkeiten! Hier ist die Hölle ausgebrochen, und das Tor nach Hause ist mit einem verdammten Ding blockiert, das bei Berührung schmerzt. Höllisch. Habe mich umgesehen. Wenn du kannst, finde einen Überlebenden, mit dem du reden kannst. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu tarnen und diesem Durcheinander zu entkommen. Ich versuche, mich daran zu erinnern, was der Ausbilder immer sagte - erkunde die Umgebung, eliminiere deine Feinde und sammle Rohstoffe. Oder kurz: suche, schlachte, stiehl. Schau, ob du weitermachen kannst. Sieht aus, als bekämen wir eine richtig große Aufgabe. Vatasha / Josian Zweiter Brief Ich habe gehört, dass einer der Kampfmagier immer noch am Leben ist - Clarentavious, glaube ich. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, andererseits habe ich keine Zeit gehabt, um nach irgendwelchen Geheimtüren oder so etwas Ausschau zu halten. Er wird gebraucht, da manche Maschinen oder andere Sachen kaputt sind. Ach ja, und Methats scheint einer derjenigen zu sein, die in Verwahrung bleiben, wenn du interessiert bist. Bleib in Kontakt, du könntest mich brauchen! Vatasha / Josian Dritter Brief Ich habe noch eines dieser verdammten Dinger gefunden, die aussehen wie das, welches das Wehrtor blockiert. - und ein kleiner Daedra ging direkt daran vorbei! Ich denke, er hat eine Art speziellen Charme oder so, der ihn durchlässt. Ich kann sicher nicht durch. Ach ja, und hier ist noch ein Hinweis für dich - da ist ein großes Edelstein-ähnliches Ding hier in der Nähe - heilt dich auf! Junge, war ich froh, das zu finden! Vatasha / Josian Vierter Brief Bin ich froh, dass du es geschafft hast! Schlechte Neuigkeiten - 1. Zauberer & Wachen tot. Konnte keine Gefangenen finden. 2. Daedra überall. Kleine, lange Ohren - schwach, aber hinterhältige Kämpfer. Große, augenlose Dinger mit langen Armen - dämlich und sehr stark. 3. Paxti Bittor ist der Verräter. Daedra könnten einige Codes und Schlüsselwörter haben, aber es gibt eine große Anzahl an Räumen und Passagen, in die ich nicht hineinkomme. 4. Teleportation funktioniert nicht. Vielleicht magische Schlösser, Schlüsselwörter? Sieh dich um - Zauberer sind schlampig, wenn es um Sicherheit geht. 5. Die schwebenden Symbole sind magische Siegel, und tödlich! Das Wehrtor ist mit einem RICHTIG fiesen versiegelt. Daedra tragen Amulette mit den selben Symbolen. Ich versuchte, die Symbole mit den passenden Amuletten zu umgehen, aber manche klappten, manche nicht - konnte kein Muster erkennen. Gute Neuigkeiten - 1. Ich bin einem Daedra-Anführer namens Sumeer dicht auf den Fersen. Stahl einen Umhang, Kapuze und Amulett eines sorglosen Leibwächters. Sumeer besitzt ein mächtiges Teleportations-Artefakt, glaube ich. Ich trage das Amulett, und gehe, wenn er geht. 2. Mein Plan A: nah an Sumeer dranbleiben und improvisieren. 3. Mein Plan B: ein Amulett finden, das dem am Wehrtor gleicht, um mich durch das Tor zurückzuholen, oder finde etwas oder jemand anderes, der dies tut. So oder so werden wir Tamriel nie wieder sehen. 4. Mein Plan C: schleichen, bis ich entdeckt werde, danach so viel mitnehmen wie ich kann. 5. Denk nicht, sie wüssten, dass ich hier bin. 6. Führung und Sicherheit sind schlampig. Politik? 7. Ich hinterließ dir ein paar Heiltränke in dieser Schriftrolle. Stoß auf meine Gesundheit an, wenn du sie trinkst. Bleib in Kontakt. Vatasha / Josian Fünfter Brief So weit, so gut. Ich bin gerade bei einer Gruppe Daedra mit Umhängen und Kapuzen. Immer noch sorglos, scheine keine Schwierigkeiten zu erwarten, aber diese Tarn-Sache ist zu riskant. Wenn ich eine Chance sehe, werde ich untertauchen und ihnen per Zauber versteckt weiter folgen. Dieser Ort ist voller Spuk und Knochen. Sie nennen diesen Ort das Seelengrab. Der Anführer -- hörte, wie ihn einer "Lord (Irgendetwas) Moath" nannte -- sendete Spähtrupps aus. Ihr Bericht ist simpel gehalten: LEG DICH NICHT MIT DEN GEISTERN AN! Sie können nicht getötet oder zerstört werden. Punkt. Hört sich nach einer guten Strategie an. Diese Daedratruppen sehen ziemlich robust aus, aber sie machen sich keinen Kopf um die Geister-Geschichte. Also bleib weg von ihnen. Unser nächster Halt ist ein Ort namens Shade Perilous. Nach dem Ganzen bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ein paar meiner Daedra-Kumpanen hatten kleine Unfälle; ich schnappte mir ihren Plunder. Sobald sich die Möglichkeit bietet, sortiere ich ihn. Ich werde dir alles Gefährliche aus dem Weg räumen. Ich hinterlasse dir hier zwei Wiederherstellungszauber; bekam reichlich viele davon. Halte weiter Ausschau, und pass auf dich auf. Vatasha / Josian Sechster Brief So viel zur Tarnung... Einer der Großen erwischte mit beim Herumschleichen, und machte mich fertig. Ich schlug ihn durch seinen Hut, aber er zerzauste meine Kleider in einer möglichst gründlichen Weise. Ich denke, sie werden nun Acht geben. Sei vorsichtig. Ich verlasse mich nun auf leisen Füßen und Schattenzauber. Du brauchst zwei Amulett, um die Siegel passieren zu können. Ich hinterließ eines hier am Dock. Ich fand ein Tor, viele Räume weiter, hinter einem Friedhof, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert. Ich werde hier warten und mit dem nächsten Kurier hindurchschlüpfen. Wenn ich das Tor offen halten kann, hast du es gut. Wenn nicht, bist du auf dich allein gestellt. Vielleicht gibt es dort irgendwo eine versteckte Inschrift oder Anleitung. BLEIB WEG von den Geistern. Durch mich kriegen sie nicht mal einen Kratzer. Die großen Daedra sind robust, aber dumm - entweder beherrschen sie keine Zauber oder können dämlicherweise keine anwenden. Der nächste Ort heißt Shade Perilous. Es ist eine Daedra-Festung, nicht einer der Dagon-Türme, sondern ein Gebiet Nocturnals. Ergibt für mich keinen Sinn - Dagon und Nocturnal hassen sich gegenseitig - aber wir werden ja noch sehen. Vatasha / Josian Siebter Brief Sie sind hinter mir her. Ich bin auf der Flucht. Ich habe wenig Saft, und meine Gesundheit ist auch nicht gerade die beste. Ich begann vorhin zu merken, dass ich es nicht schaffen könnte. Egal, was passiert, ich werde diese Welt hier mit viel Krach und Jammern verlassen. Wenn ich ein Opfer darbringen muss, tue mir einen letzten Gefallen, und stelle sicher, dass meine Geste nicht verschandelt ist. Hört sich seltsam an, doch ich musste das sagen. Ich hoffe, wir können darauf irgendwann als dein größtes Abenteuer zurückblicken. Und wenn nicht, trink ein Glas bei jeder Gelegenheit der Erinnerung an mich. Vatasha / Josian Achter Brief Habe zufällig dieses Passwort mitbekommen, aber keine Idee, was es bedeuten soll oder wer es braucht. Der Regent Dagon Herrscht Hier Vatasha / Josian en:Letters for the Battlespire Hero Kategorie:Battlespire: Bücher Kategorie:Battlespire: Briefe und Notizen